Fighting the Rising Flames
Fighting the Rising Flames is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 1/3/20. Story Violet stand on one side of the Cinnabar Island gym field in the middle of the volcano, while Blaine stands on the other side. Hazel and Sorrel are off to the side. Blaine: I am pleased that you returned Violet! Violet: You had ordered me to return. Blaine: True, but you didn’t have to listen. Violet: I, didn’t? Blaine: What’s important now is that you’re here. This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Unlike our previous battle, you must defeat all of my Pokémon in order to earn the badge. My first choice will be the same as before. Turtonator! Blaine throws his Pokéball, choosing Turtonator. Turtonator: Turtonator. Violet: Hitmonchan, let us participate in battle together. Violet opens her Pokéball, choosing Hitmonchan. He thrusts several jabs forward. Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan! Blaine: Pleased to see those few days of training paid off for you! I’m interested to see the results. Turtonator, Flame Charge! Violet: Mach Punch. Turtonator stomps the ground and is bathed in flames, shooting forward. Hitmonchan’s fist glows blue as the attacks collide. Both Pokémon skid backwards. Violet: Agility to Sky Uppercut. Hitmonchan twists his feet, disappearing and reappearing behind Turtonator. Blaine: (Glasses sparkling) Shell Trap! Hitmonchan swings his fist into an uppercut, striking Turtonator in the back of the shell. The attack scraps Turtonator’s spikes as a fiery explosion blasts Hitmonchan back. Blaine: Now Dragon Pulse! Turtonator turns its head to look at Hitmonchan, firing a dragon shaped energy blast at him. Hitmonchan speeds and dodges, appearing in front of Turtonator. Turtonator spins around to look at him. Blaine: Flamethrower! Violet: Sky Uppercut. Hitmonchan uppercuts Turtonator under the jaw, recoiling its head upward. Flamethrower shoots to the sky, as Hitmonchan pounds its chest with Mach Punch. Turtonator skids back. Hazel: Yeah! Way to show them, Hitmonchan! Sorrel: While stronger than when a Tyrogue, his strength is proportionally equal to before. However, the improvement in speed and force behind the punch is what is causing the increased output. Hazel: You saying its strength is still low? Sorrel: I’m saying they’ll have to wear the opponent out instead of going for a one hit K.O. Violet: Hitmonchan. Focus your vision. Sky Uppercut. Hitmonchan’s eyes glow red as he speeds around behind Turtonator. Blaine: Here I thought you learned from your mistakes. Use Shell Trap! Turtonator braces itself with Shell Trap as Hitmonchan scans its back. Hitmonchan strikes with Sky Uppercut, avoiding the spikes. Turtonator topples forward and lands on its stomach. Hazel: Ha! They avoided it! Sorrel: Hitmonchan has the ability Keen Eye. This allow him to land precise blows in decisive locations. He must’ve still been getting used to his enhanced vision before, causing him to hit Shell Trap. Blaine: Flamethrower to rise up! Then Flame Charge! Turtonator uses Flamethrower to propel itself back to its feet, as it goes for Flame Charge. It rams Hitmonchan, him tumbling back. Violet: Mach Punch. Hitmonchan collides Mach Punch with Flame Charge, the two stalemating. Hitmonchan manages to finish the swing through, knocking Turtonator to its back. It flails to get up as Hitmonchan strikes again with Mach Punch. Turtonator flexes its body in then lets it drop defeated. Blaine: Turtonator is unable to battle! Well done! (Returns Turtonator) That was the type of battle I was expecting out of you! Violet: (Curtsies) Thank you for the compliment. We worked hard to master our new level of power. Blaine: However, the next battle will not be so easy! Arcanine! Blaine throws his Pokéball, choosing Arcanine. Arcanine howls to the sky. Blaine: Extreme Speed! Violet: Mach Punch. Arcanine speeds and rams Hitmonchan, blasting Hitmonchan back. Hitmonchan ricochets back defeated. Blaine: And that’s the end of Hitmonchan. (Violet returns Hitmonchan) If you can’t keep up with that speed you won’t be able to win. Violet: Eevee. Let us participate in battle together. Eevee: (Eager) Ee! Eevee hops onto the field, wagging her tail. Blaine: The fascinating Eevee with the new moves. Arcanine, we must be wary with this foe! Use Snarl! Violet: Glitzy Glow. Arcanine Snarls and fires a black energy sphere. Eevee’s forehead glows purple and pounds the Snarl with telekinetic energy. Snarl breaks through then slams into a Light Screen which dissipates the remainder of the attack. Violet: Quick Attack to Bouncy Bubble. Eevee speeds forward, scraping the ground with her paw to form a Bouncy Bubble. Blaine: Extreme Speed to Flare Blitz! Arcanine speeds with Extreme Speed to match Eevee, enveloped in flames as it goes to ram her. Eevee uses Bouncy Bubble as a shield, it popping from contact with Flare Blitz. Eevee takes the hit from Flare Blitz but shimmers from blue healing energy from Bouncy Bubble. Blaine: Flare Blitz again! Violet: Repel it with Glitzy Glow. Then Bouncy Bubble. Arcanine lunges with Flare Blitz while Eevee fires Glitzy Glow. Arcanine strains to push through, knocking Eevee back. As Eevee is sent flying, she reorients herself and fires Bouncy Bubble. Arcanine is hit and Eevee is healed while landing on two feet. Eevee then ignites from a burn. Violet: Refresh. Blaine: Get it with Extreme Speed! Eevee glows green with Refresh, relinquishing the burn. Arcanine rams her with Extreme Speed, knocking her back. Eevee pants heavily, dropping down on her knee. Blaine: Despite the impressive display, she suffers from low endurance in battle. Arcanine, use Snarl! Violet: Quick Attack! Eevee charges with Quick Attack, striking before Arcanine fires Snarl. It eyes Eevee as she glows with a golden aura. Sorrel: There’s that move again! Violet: You can do it! Golden Tackle! Arcanine fires Snarl, absorbing Eevee into it. The Snarl is broken by an expanding gold aura as Eevee flies and rams Arcanine. Arcanine flips over and hits the field defeated. Eevee lands, then collapses down as well. Blaine: What was that move? Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Hazel and Sorrel exhale in relief. Hazel: That was too intense! Sorrel: If not for that special attack then Eevee would’ve lost instead of tied! Both trainers return their Pokémon as Blaine draws his Pokéball. Blaine: Final battle! Magmortar! Blaine throws his Pokéball, choosing Magmortar. Magmortar: Magmortar. Violet: Relicanth. Let us participate in battle together. Violet throws her Pokéball, choosing Relicanth. Relicanth: Relicanth. Blaine: Solar Beam! Violet: Surf. Magmortar charges gold energy at its arm cannons while Relicanth rides a tidal wave. Magmortar fires Solar Beam as Relicanth dives into the water to dodge it. Blaine: Not bad. Lava Plume! Magmortar release a wave of black smoldering smoke, which collides with Surf and evaporates it. A Rock Tomb boulder falls and crushes Magmortar. Violet: Surf. Relicanth rides a vortex of Surf directly towards Magmortar. Blaine: You’ve improved the methods of that attack! Dynamic Punch! Magmortar’s fist glows orange as it strikes Relicanth with Dynamic Punch. Relicanth goes flying while the Surf wave slams into Magmortar. Relicanth lands on the field and flops around in confusion. Violet: Relicanth! Snap out of it! Hazel: Is it me, or is Violet actually starting to show some emotions? Sorrel: She’s responding to the intensity of the battle and her Pokémon’s feelings. Perhaps Eevee’s Golden Tackle is based off her resonating with her feelings. Blaine: Magmortar! Land Solar Beam and we win! Violet: Relicanth use Water Gun! Relicanth spews Water Gun all over the place as Magmortar fires Solar Beam. Water Gun hits the field, the force propelling Relicanth into the air to avoid the attack. It crashes back to the field, now reoriented and angry. Violet: Exquisite. Now use Yawn. Blaine: Dodge it! Relicanth Yawns a pink bubble as Magmortar dodges it. Relicanth does so again, this one hitting. Blaine: We have one move to finish this. Solar Beam! Violet: Surf. Relicanth rides Surf as Magmortar fires Solar Beam. Relicanth evades it as Surf slams into Magmortar. Magmortar lies on the field fast asleep. Blaine: (Distressed) Magmortar get up! Violet: Rock Tomb. Relicanth fires Rock Tomb, crashing into Magmortar. Magmortar sleeps contently. Sorrel: It’s still asleep and not defeated! If it wakes up and lands a hit— Hazel: Violet! Hurry! Violet: Water Gun! Relicanth spews several shots of Water Gun, striking Magmortar repeatedly. Magmortar eventually wakes up, standing enraged. Magmortar: Mortar! Blaine: Flamethrower! Violet: Surf! Magmortar shoots Flamethrower, it rapidly evaporating the Surf wave. Relicanth pushes through and slams the remainder of Surf into Magmortar. Magmortar remains standing wobbling side to side. It eventually falls over. Blaine chuckles as he returns it. Blaine: Magmortar is unable to battle. The victor is Violet Evergarden. Hazel: Yippee! She won! Sorrel: What a phenomenal battle! That was perhaps her best one yet! Violet returns Relicanth as she meets with Blaine. The two shake hands. Blaine: Spectacular. I could tell you had a knack for battling. What badge number is this for you? Violet: Number three. Blaine: I battled at a level of the typical route, where I’m the seventh leader. If you are already at this level, let’s just say I’m expecting you to go far. But I digress. I present to you the Volcano Badge. Blaine hands Violet the Volcano Badge, her examining it and biting into it. She then puts it into her badge case and performs a curtsy. Violet: Thank you for your consideration. Main Events * Violet defeats Magmortar, earning the Volcano Badge. * Hitmonchan reveals he learned Sky Uppercut, and his ability is Keen Eye. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Blaine * Hazel * Sorrel Pokémon * Hitmonchan (Violet's) * Eevee (Violet's) * Relicanth (Violet's) * Turtonator (Blaine's) * Arcanine (Blaine's) * Magmortar (Blaine's) Trivia * This marks Hitmonchan's first victory in a gym battle. * Violet is informed that she is able to turn down an order, something she isn't familiar with. * This marks the first time Violet has a rematch with a gym leader. It will also be the last. * Relicanth's control over Surf to form a vortex is specific to its body shape to minimize the size of the attack. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles